As disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M424555, a conventional portable scanner device includes a docking seat and a handheld scanner detachably mounted to the docking seat. When information from a book or an immovable plane requires scanning, the handheld scanner is detached from the docking seat for scanning. Alternatively, when the handheld scanner is mounted to the docking seat, a document can be fed into the docking seat so that the handheld can scan the document and store the scanning information.
However, the conventional portable scanner device may have the following drawbacks:
1. It is inconvenient for the conventional portable scanner device to scan a plurality of documents since it requires a user to feed the documents one by one to the docking seat.
2. The handheld scanner of the conventional portable scanner device is vulnerable since it is mounted to the docking seat without any securing or protective mechanism. During transportation of the conventional portable scanner device, the handheld scanner may easily detach from the docking seat or suffer impact with foreign matter and be damaged. In addition, dust accumulated on the handheld scanner may also cause damage thereto.